1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related generally to dispenser apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for dispensing flexible sheet material including apparatus for recognition of the sheet material to be dispensed.
2. Description of Related Art
Dispenser apparatus for dispensing flexible sheet material, such as paper towel and the like, are well known in the art. Such dispensers typically discharge sheet material provided in the form of a sheet material roll. The sheet material roll comprises a sheet material web wound about a core. The core is typically in the form of a cylindrically-shaped hollow core made of cardboard, plastic or a like material. The core typically has an inner surface and open ends provided to mount the sheet material roll within the dispenser. The sheet material roll may be mounted within the dispenser, for example, by means of a yolk with roll holders or mandrels adapted for insertion into the open ends of the core.
The sheet material is dispensed in any number of ways including by actuation of the dispenser with a proximity detector, by manually pushing a button actuating the dispenser, by manipulating a lever or by manually grasping and pulling the sheet material tail extending from the dispenser.
Within the dispenser, the web of sheet material is typically drawn from its storage location and through a nip formed between drive and tension rollers. The sheet material is then directed out of the dispenser. The drive roller may be powered by many different means including by an electric motor in power-transmission relationship with the drive roller, or by a manually-operated apparatus such as a lever or push bar in power-transmission relationship with the drive roller or still further by frictional engagement between the drive roller and sheet material caused when the sheet material is grasped and pulled by the user.
An important issue affecting these types of dispensers involves the need to ensure that the dispenser operates reliably and without the need for constant service by an attendant. The dispenser must not only operate reliably, but it must do so under rigorous and demanding conditions. For instance, the dispenser must withstand many thousands of operational cycles and must withstand the often rough treatment imposed by users. Further, the dispenser must withstand the rigors of operation under difficult environmental conditions such as the high-humidity environments typical of athletic locker rooms and public washrooms.
The sheet material selected for use with the dispenser must facilitate reliable operation of the dispenser under these extreme conditions. As an initial consideration, the sheet material itself must be selected for compatibility with the mechanical apparatus of the dispenser. Such mechanical apparatus will vary depending on the structure and operation of the dispenser. The sheet material used with the dispenser must be of sufficient weight so that the material will not prematurely tear when tensile forces are applied to the material during the dispensing process. The sheet material must also be uniform and free of irregularities which could result in premature tearing or buckling of the sheet material. The sheet material must be capable of being dispensed irrespective of the humidity and other environmental conditions to which the dispenser is exposed.
It is apparent, therefore, that dispenser operation can be improved by enabling dispenser operation with sheet material designed for use with such dispenser and selected for use under the environmental conditions in which the dispenser is expected to operate. However, selection of the optimal sheet material can be unduly complicated because there are many commercial sources of sheet material and because seemingly identical types of sheet material may, in fact, not have the properties required for optimal dispenser operation. Dispensers presently available lack any capability to identify sources of sheet material which are designed for use with such dispensers, potentially enabling dispenser operation with sheet material not suited for use with the dispenser and contributing to unreliable operation of the dispenser.
It would be a significant improvement in the art to provide dispenser apparatus for dispensing sheet material which would include apparatus permitting recognition of sheet material suited for use with that dispenser and which would enable operation of the dispenser with such suitable sheet material thereby optimizing efficient operation and use of the dispenser.